DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant:) The goal of the Gene Expression Core is to enhance our understanding of the processes whereby auditory and vestibular sensory systems develop, function, and recover after trauma. Specifically, the Gene Expression Core aims to localize expressed genes, determine tissue-specific gene and protein expression, genotype mutant and transgenic animals, and provide technical training. The core will provide equipment, services and training primarily for nucleic acid techniques (in situ hybridization, PCR/RT-PCR, Northern/Southern blots); autoradiography; and transgenic and mutant genotype analysis. Also, limited histological service (tissue embedding and sectioning for cryostat sections) and limited immunochemical assays and analysis (Western blots and Elisa) will be part of this core. The Gene Expression Core has three new laboratories (molecular instrumentation, autoradiography/gel documentation, and a cold room/gel electrophoresis) dedicated for its use. Members of the Inner Ear Consortium will have full access to all core equipment within these laboratories. Pilot studies from multi-investigator collaborations or pilot research using transgenic and mutant animal models will have highest priority for equipment usage and services. Training and workshops in gene expression techniques will be held on a regular basis and will be aimed specifically at novice and/or inexperienced core users. A monthly journal club will focus on current methodological issues (e.g., in gene expression, digital imaging, and electron microscopy), and their application to research in sensory function and structure, and will cater to junior personnel (residents, postdoctoral fellows, students, and other research staff). A semi-annual meeting of all users will be held to assess quality and function of the core. As a matter of course, the Gene Expression Core will interact extensively with the Digital Imaging and Electron Microscopy research cores, and the Electronics Services core. The Gene Expression Core will also make extensive use of already established links to other core facilities at Washington University School of Medicine (e.g., DNA sequencing and genetic analysis).